Une hypothétique conversation
by Poupoux
Summary: Drago et Hermione. Une discussion dans la bibliothèque ? Non, pas vraiment !


**Une hypothétique conversation**

**Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse Jk Rowlings

**Résumé :**

Drago et Hermione. Une conversation dans la bibliothèque ? Non, pas vraiment

Note de l'auteur :

Entendons nous : je suis **sensé** bosser.  
Réviser même.  
Partiels obligent ...

Seulement j'ai la flemme donc j'écris (je flemme donc j'écris … « je deviens philosophe »).

Ce One-Shot est avant toute chose la base d'une idée de "Wonderland Toy" ! C'est mignon, un peu guimauve … Mais ça me plaît …

Bon je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, parce que je ne voulais pas en arriver là ! Mais j'ai beau changé, ça ne me plaît encore moins ! Alors évitons la casse et laissons ça comme ça !

Bon il doit sûrement y avoir des fautes ! Je me tâtais à faire appel à ma bêta « officielle » mais je ne sais pas si elle se rappelle de moi (j'ai bien du malheur) !! Alors je lance un appel : si tu es là, fais moi signe !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Baille Baille

**+ PouPouX +**

* * *

****

**Une Hypothétique Conversation**

****

De hautes étagères montant jusqu'au plafond, certaines pourvues de vitres pour protéger les vieux livres. Des dizaines de tables siégeant au milieu de la pièce. Au-dessus du feu ronflant une marmite bouillonnante. Un parquet dont les lattes craque quand on marche dessus. Des tableaux sombres et des armes étranges fixés aux murs. Voilà ce qui est l'univers d'Hermione Granger.

Les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent les rayonnages. Elle s'arrêta de temps en temps sur la tranche d'un livre. Il y en avait de toutes langues, de toutes écritures ; des petits, des grands ; des gros et des plus minces …

Mais voilà maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle cherchait un livre susceptible de la renseigner sur le devoir de potion qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain.

La mort dans l'âme, elle entreprit de vérifier si elle avait bien pris tous les livres dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'assit à l'une des tables et commença à feuilleter un des livres.

Elle sortit un bout de parchemin et écrivit :

_Les six propriétés possibles du sang de dragon sont :_

Hermione regardait de nouveau son parchemin. La dernière utilisation l'échappait, impossible de la trouver, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Une heure et la moitié de son paquet de gâteau au chocolat y étaient passées, mais rien n'y faisait …

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, espérant trouver de l'aide puis s'écria d'une voix qui se voulait forte :

« Si », commença Hermione, tout en regardant les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, « il y a quelqu'un, autre que Serpentard, dans cette pièce, j'aimerais savoir s'il connaît la dernière propriété du sang de dragons »

Drago Malfoy, qui était tout bonnement installé devant elle, releva vivement la tête. Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants puis parla d'une voix légèrement sifflante, sans ton, comme lorsque l'on chuchote :

« Si la personne qui m'a posé cette question est de lignée de Sang Pur, car je refuserais catégoriquement de parler à un enfant de moldu, je… »

Il se concentra sur le livre qui était en face de lui, continuant à parcourir les pages « … je voudrais lui dire que le sang de dragon est l'un des ingrédients entrant dans la composition de la potion « Des nuits sans rêves ». Et je lui recommanderais de lire la page 156 de ce livre pour plus d'informations ».

Et un énorme grimoire arriva, dans un bruit claquant, jeté tel un vulgaire livre, sur le bout de la table où était installé Hermione.

La réponse avait fusé, nette.

Puis le silence revint, seulement interrompu par le bruit des pages et le bruit irritant d'une plume grattant le papier, et troublant la quiétude morne de la pièce. Une mouche posée sur l'un des nombreux livres de la table remuait à peine ses mandibules, de peur que les deux grosses bêtes ne l'aperçoivent ; même si, mis à part des respirations saccadées, aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Les pages se tournèrent et les minutes se succédèrent.

Lentement.

Puis au bout d'un moment :

« Je voudrais remercier la personne qui a eu l'amabilité de me passer ce livre étant donné que l'information s'est révélé juste, ce qui m'a évité des heures de recherche en plus. Cependant, je voudrais dire à cette hypothétique personne que ça ne sera pas grâce à son aide si je réussi ce devoir …Donc aucun mérite là dedans »

Le visage de Drago Malefoy se détendit et eut un petit rire.

« Etant donné que j'ai aidé une hypothétique fille de moldu, je ne m'en vanterais pas … » Il s'arrêta de parler, puis reprit quelques instants après « Cependant, si il y a une personne à cette table d'une maison et d'un milieu acceptable je lui demanderais si il est possible de lui emprunter l'un des livres de potions de sixième année, étant donné que j'ai oublié le mien. »

A cette question, Hermione regarda sur la table, essayant de discerner ce qui pouvait ressembler à un livre de potion, entre tout ce capharnaüm.

« Le livre en question et pouvant être intéressant surtout pour la question 12, se trouve tout simplement au bout de ma table, juste en face de l'hypothétique personne qui voudrait me l'emprunter » Puis en recommença à écrire, elle ajouta : « Et il s'appelle « revient » »

En jeta un nouveau regard à la personne située en face d'elle, elle s'empressa de demander tout en montra du doigt l'un des nombreux livres situés sur la table :

« Et si cette personne pouvait me prêter ce livre qui m'a l'air particulièrement intéressant et qui est situé en face de moi, je l'en remercierais ! Et je ne dirais rien sur le fait que c'est un livre d'un auteur moldu »

« Il est clair que je ne lis pas de livres moldus, comme je n'ai jamais eu une hypothétique conversation avec une enfant de moldu ! Mais par contre, si l'envie l'en prend, elle peut le prendre» Et il ajouta avec un petit sourire « Et il s'appelle « revient » »

« Bien sur »

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer tout en jetant un regard à Hermione.

« Naturellement »

La bibliothèque revint silencieuse, Madame Pince continuant a trier rigoureusement les fiches d'empreint des élèves, et ignorant deux personnes,l'une en face de l'autre, lisant chacun un gros grimoire, et prétendant ne pas partager un demi paquet de chocolat.

La scène devait vraiment être très étrange vue de l'extérieur.

Il est certain que lorsque l'on parle d'un Serpentard et d'une gryffondor, le schéma paraît simpliste et ne peut aboutir qu'à une seule résultante : la haine. Une haine basée sur des oppositions : l'ombre et la lumière … Magie blanche, magie noire … Le bien et le mal …

Alors dans ce cas, il vaut mieux partager un paquet de gâteau au chocolat et laisser ces oppositions de coté durant quelques instants.

* * *

Bon voilà, c'est la fin ! o Je dédie ce chapitre à ma caille qui est une gentille fille (enfin je crois) ! Elle se reconnaîtra (enfin j'espère) …

Verdict ? Ne me laissez pas sans vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Je prends tout … Et ça me motiverait sûrement à écrire plus vite une idée de One-Shot qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà un moment ! Des menaces ? Non je n'oserais pas

Baille Baille …


End file.
